Hidden Scars
by PiratePrincessXx
Summary: Sasuke's gone. The world falls apart and Sakura goes with it. That is, until a sudden change of events knocks her off her feet. It was a SakuraXSasuke but... I changed it... Maybe xP
1. Cut As Deep

The rain poured down violently against the window pane of the small bedroom. Thunderstorms were always relaxing to Sakura. The sadness of the sky seemed to make her feel like it was okay now. Someone was sad with her. The lightening flashed, illuminating her room and herself. The scars on her hand seemed out of place on her pale skin. She stared at it in the darkness while the thunder rolled, shaking the small apartment. Sakura closed her eyes a moment but the image behind her eyes made her open them again. That shady, dark silhouette was unmistakable with those cold piercing red eyes. So long since that day has passed that he had left. Forever turning his back on the village that once cared for him. Sasuke. Her mind pulsed at the name and she moved to grab a bottle on her nightstand. The pills jingled softly over the rain as she popped the cap and tipped two capsules into her pale hand and grabbed the cup of water near by. Just as Sakura tilted her head back to take the pills, a swift movement caught her eye as a strong grasp took her arm. The pills fell and scattered across the floor as Sakura's wide eyes stared brightly at the figure standing over her. The blue eyes and spiky blond hair stuck out in the dreary space.

"Sakura... What are you doing??"

She cast her eyes to the side, looking at the rainfall, not responding.

Naruto grabbed up the bottle and reached for the light on the table near by causing Sakura to flinch and look up at him cautiously. The new bottle flashed softly in the light contrasting the dark look in Naruto's eyes as he let his hand fall back to his side, the bottle still in hand.

"Is there anymore?" He asked in a robot tone.

The lack of response spiked his temper as he slammed his already clenched fist against the flimsy nightstand, leaning into Sakura's plain white face.

"Answer me. Now, Sakura. Is there anymore?"

Sakura closed her eyes slowly and gave her delicate head one slow shake. The right response. Naruto's shoulders instantly relaxed and stood up straight. He glanced at the bottle once then turned and walked to the kitchen.

Sakura didn't have to see to know he was going washing them down the drain like the last few bottles. She heard the faucet turn on then off as Naruto finished and returned. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he sighed in what sounded like relieve and tilted his head to the side to study Sakura who had still kept her eyes closed, leaning against the headboard. He eyes wandered down her arms to the cuts on her hand. 'At least its not her wrists this time... .' He thought gloomily before actually speaking.

"You're healing pretty quickly." His statement caused her arm to twitch as she moved to cross her arms, shielding the cuts. "Granny Tsunade will be happy to know her crème is working."

"I don't use it anymore..." She replied dully. Even her own voice sound foreign to her. She swallowed hoping Naruto didn't notice. That would be wishful thinking. He stared at her as his voice softened more.

"You know you should be using it everyday. If you don't want to put it on yourself, you know I could..."

"I don't care." The silence stretched for too long. Naruto sighed in defeat this time and stood.

"Just take care of yourself. I'll check on you again. And no more meds! Don't forget we have to help Kakashi with the setting up of the Festival tomorrow. And please, eat something. It'll make you feel better."

He kissed her icy forehead and vanished as quickly as he appeared. Sakura stared were he had just been standing for a long time and without even knowing it, she slipped into another dreamless, dark sleep.

The sun quietly peaked between the clouds as a cool spring breeze window flew through the curtains and caressed Sakura's cheek causing her eyes to flutter open slowly. Sitting up, she ran her hand through her short unruly pink hair when a chair next to her bed caught her eye. On the chair laid a note, her clothes and a small bowl of still warm Ramen and a small sweet roll. Reaching for the note first, Sakura swung her legs to the floor, facing the chair and read as she reached for the roll, taking little bites.

"Don't Forget- Festival today. Meet Kakashi and me at the center of town as soon as you're ready. Oh, and I got you food. I ate a bit of it but I made sure it wasn't too much!! Enjoy =) signed- Naruto"

Sakura's lips formed a shadow of a smile she once had and began to reach for the ramen. After a couple of bites, she left the still full bowl on her table as she went to take a shower and dress before leaving.

Outside, the town as bright and festive with banners, balloons and everything you could think of. All the adults seemed to be decorating every inch of the village while kids of all ages danced and played in the street waiting for the fun to start. They gleefully skipped around and pass every with colorful masks of all sorts and silly outfits. Sakura swiftly dodged an all out stampede of eight year olds playing some ninja games as she headed slowly through the chaos. It was easy to ignore the happy energy of the village in the beginning but just has it was wearing her now, she started noticing the looks. Adults, mostly. They eyed her with this pity look that made Sakura avert her eyes. Surely the whole village was well aware of Sasuke's disappearance so she wouldn't be shocked if most of them knew of her depression. It seemed pretty obvious in the beginning with Tsunade constantly going to her home at all hours of the day. But after a few weeks, she calmed and just stayed in a lot. Guess it was wishful thinking to believe the village would just forget. She must be the talk of the town, Sakura mused sadly in her head as she stride quickly through the street. She made a minor effort to cover her scars but knew it to be pointless so she tried to walk like she didn't care. To walk with confidence. Amidst her power walking, she failed to notice when she broke from the crowd and now stood in an almost empty street. She paused to take in her surroundings when she saw Naruto and Kakashi ahead with their backs to her. Taking a deep breath, Sakura fought to regain her confidence but it kept slipping away from her. She never could keep a front up with Naruto or Kakashi. They knew her too well. Were too close to her for her to fake it. Finally giving up, Sakura strolled to them. As she approached, Kakashi turned first and greeted her with a smile that you wouldn't really notice if his uncovered eye didn't give it away. Naruto then turned and looked at her, most likely gauging her mood, before give her his own little smile.

"I'm glad you came, Sakura. It's nice to see you out in the open again." Kakashi spoke first as Sakura stopped in front of the two. "Hope you're in a helping mood today. Tsunade is having everyone working this year."

Naruto snorted at him then turned to Sakura. "She is having us to all the grunt work, I tell ya. It's a waste of my abilities!"

A giggle escaped softly before Sakura noticed and both men froze a second before smiling for brightly. Kakashi tilted his head.

"It's nice to hear that again. Now let's get started before the Hokage sees us slacking." He pressed, walking at a slightly faster speed than herself and Naruto as he led them to their jobs.

Naruto was given the job to hang decorations on the mountain that starred the past Hokages of the village. Kakashi explained that Irika volunteered him for this job from his past jokes on those very ledges. He sat, enjoying Naruto's struggling the whole time. Sakura's job was fairly simple. Kakashi stated that Tsunade didn't want her to work too much and to take it slow so she was assigned to assist where needed and help whoever seemed to need it. She took the job and hated it in the beginning. Everyone seemed to be tip-toeing around her. That is, until a kind old man asked her to help him hang some shiny, red banners over his shop. The curious, cautious looks of on-lookers stunned Sakura for a moment before silently taking the banners from his dry, stiff hands and headed to the ladder he was standing near. The sighs around broke that tension and Sakura actually began to get into the work, even enjoy it.

Hours past and Sakura stepped back with her kindly neighbor to admire their recent work of hanging lanterns through out their street. The shy neighbor gave her a quiet smile and shook her hand excitedly.

"It's wonderful. Thank you, Sweetie."

Giving the smile back, Sakura said her welcomes as Naruto ran towards her on the street carrying a bunch of stuffed paper bags overflowing with streamers, banners and other assortment of things. He arrived in front of her out of breath leaving Sakura to wait impatiently. A moment passed when he finally grinned up at her.

"Hey! We're finally done! Granny Tsunade Said We Can Rest Now. Wanna Go Get Something To Eat? My Treat!" He joked, nudging her with his elbow. Sakura smiled softly and shook her head.

"No Thanks, Naruto. I'm Just Going to Walk around For A Bit. See How Everyone Is."

He studied her momentarily, make her uncomfortable before he tilted his head and smiled.

"That's Fine. Just Stay Out Of Trouble. I'll be at the Ramen Stand! Bye!" Naruto shouted, already half way there. Must have been really hungry but that's Naruto for ya. Sakura smiled to herself, unable to remember the last time it felt like this. A normal day.

Strolling through the streets, Sakura say the merriment of the village. The games, tricks, and performances done by street vendors and kids. It was absolutely relaxing and fun. Sakura even tried her luck at a game of cards. Failing, she handed some money to a kid next to her and encouraged him to try while she continued on. That was until she says a great performance being done on a makeshift stage near the ninja academy. The children of the academy were putting on a show honoring all the hokages of the village. Young and old came to watch, filling the street. Sakura mused that most were either parents or people just there to watch the kids fumble on their lines. She half smiled and watched the show until something on the Hokages' famous mountain glimmered catching Sakura's sight. Shielding her eyes from the pulsing sun, she squinted at the mountain, looking for the source. Seeing nothing, Sakura was turning back to the show until she saw the flash of black jumping onto the rooftops. She set her jaw and moved to the make of the crowd, away from sight before getting on the roof herself and looks around for where the figure had landed. Not a thing seemed out of place, this is, until a rush of wind skimmed through her hair, carrying a voice of the past that haunted her every thought. She clenched her eyes shut, convincing herself it's her imagination. Trying so hard to make herself believe it was a trick. Then the voice came again, closer, clearer, with touch as a hand toyed with her hair then touched her neck softly.

"Sakura..."


	2. Return and Surprise

Those charcoal eyes were unmistakable. Every detail seemed the same, right down to the dull flame that always seemed to reside deep down. But the years showed on the surface. Faded grey pupils, with slight lines shined underneath his eyes likely from a lack of a night's sleep. Maybe even a weeks worth. The face remained the same as well only the plains of his chin and cheek grew sharper, more mature. Black midnight strands spilled over his cheeks, slightly touching the coal burnt orbs. Slightly longer than the last time…

Sakura felt like ice, frozen and still. Not even her lungs dared to suck in that desperate breath of air that her body screamed for. Opening his mouth to speak once more, Sasuke was cut short by the two shadows that descended upon the two.

Naruto's snarl was heard before he was seen, his kunai held up defensively. Sakura saw the flash of his orange eyes when she felt Kakashi's touch on her arm as he can beside her protectively and ready. The group stood still when Sasuke finally held his hands up lightly, speaking in a soft tone. "I'm not here as a threat. I mean no harm."

Naruto responded with a dark snarl. "You're appearance IS a threat... To some..."

With that, Kakashi pulled Sakura back softly to the ledge, speaking low. "Come on, Sakura… Let's g-"

"No!" Sakura finally let the air back in her lungs and shoved him weakly. As she tried to approach Sasuke, Naruto pushed her back rougher than he intended and thrust her at Kakashi who caught and held her against her will. Sakura thrashed against his steely hold as she shouted at Naruto. "No! No! I want to talk to him! Let me go! You can't do this! Naruto!"

Naruto glared at Sasuke. "Shut up," he barked at her, and then spoke to Sasuke icily. "Why are you here?"

"Heard you were looking for me… Of course."

Naruto's jaw snapped shut, trying not to grind his teeth, turned his head slightly to speak and keep his eyes on Sasuke. "Kakashi…"

With a nod, just like that, Sakura was whisked away with the last sight being Naruto step nose to nose with Sasuke, weapons being draw, Kunai and Katana, both ready and –

Then scenery changed to an abandoned alley and Kakashi loosened his grip. "I'm sorry, Sakura. This is for your own good. You know we're only watching out for you." His face reflected the worry even more than his words and it made Sakura's stomach churn causing her to cast her head to the side to avoid his eyes. There was no point in fighting then, she'd just have to wait for Naruto and…

"What will he do? What will happen to Sasuke?" Sakura murmured quietly as she stared out pass the street, pass the people, in her own world. The image of them getting ready to fight crushed her and Kakashi knew it. He walked to her, placing a tender arm around her to pull her close and lean his head on top of hers. He did this often after Sasuke left. He became the father figure in her life; the only man other than Naruto to stay by her side.

"I don't know. I wish I could tell you but I can't. We'll just have to wait." He paused a moment, thinking. "I think we should get you home."

Sakura nodded, not wanting to fight anymore, and walked ahead to her apartment. After leaving Kakashi at the door, Sakura bound up the stairs lazily, closing her door and slumping against it, letting her body slid to the floor. Is he really here? Where was he all this time? What's going to happen now? Why is he here… Why IS Sasuke here? He never specified that, just said he heard we were looking for him but that ended almost a year ago. Why return now? Sakura sighed and rose from the floor to go to her kitchen and drink some water while she stared out the window. A thought shot through her as she eyed the window more. Setting her cup down, Sakura made her way to the window, opened it and hesitated a moment before sticking her leg out the window and moved to the roof. From there, she studied all the roofs looking for a sign of Naruto and Sasuke. Nothing. They were gone. Seeing no point in staying, Sakura turned to use the stairs this time when she almost stepped on Shikamaru who was sitting up, looking up at her impishly. He smiled slightly with a short wave.

"Hey, Sakura. Uh, what are you doing up here?"

She raised an eyebrow at him. "N-nothing. I was just looking around. Why are you here?"

"Cloud watching," he pointed up at the cluster of puffy clouds moving across the sky at a snail's pace. "Choji was here a bit ago but he left to go get snacks."

Sakura relaxed at sat down next to him, she could use a distraction. "But why on my roof?"

"Didn't know I had to ask first and your roof has the most shade right now." He replied, shrugging and laying back down with his hands under his head like always. Shikamaru hadn't changed too much. Growing taller, of course, and a change of uniform but, other than that, he was the same. His amount of laziness still managed to fascinate Sakura along with everyone else but they all knew he was a genius and just learned to accept it. But, after the death of Asuma, Shikamaru did change. He grew up, you could say. Taking up the leadership of the team like his teacher always knew he could do, not to mention protecting Asuma and Kurenai's child. Shikamaru was good to the baby, like a big brother or mentor. Sakura knew that kid was in good hands with Shikamaru.

Sakura stared out over the village again, also enjoying the shade. The banners and streamers still flowed through the streets while kids and adults danced through. The sounds didn't reach the roof where they sat so it was very peaceful… until Sasuke came along. Sakura wondered if Shikamaru and the others knew yet. Surely, Naruto couldn't keep quiet. That's impossible for him. She cast a small look over at Shikamaru, trying to clear her thoughts when Choji skittered across the roof tops to each the two with a panic look on his face.

"Shi—Shika—Shikamaru…," he managed to muttered loudly while trying to catch his breath. He flopped onto the floor next to Shikamaru while Sakura stood up and looked down at them worried.

Shikamaru was worried too and low on patience with his best friend's long pause. "Well?! What is it?" Choji held up his hand to Shikamaru to wait and took a few deep breathes until he eyed the bag of chips his hand and opened them causing both bystanders to sigh loudly. "Choji!"

Choji smiled gently. "Sorry. All that running got me hungry… now, what was I going to say? Oh! I remember! Shikamaru, Sakura, Guess who's here?" The silence stretched a moment waiting for the answer. "Sasuke! Lady Tsunade wants us to all meet in her office now."

Sakura took a step back and closed her eyes. So, he was safe. Naruto didn't kill him. She breathed in lightly with relieve when she heard movement and opened her eyes. Shikamaru had stood up and now face Sakura, his eyes guarded and studying her face. He opened his mouth as if to say something but seemed to change his mind and say something else. "Are you coming with us? If you are we're getting Ino first."

Sakura sighed inwardly and smiled. "Yes. Okay."

The group moved together to Ino's family's flower shop. Ino glanced up at them through her hair as they entered, setting off the bell overheard. She smiled, leaning confidently against the corner. "Hey, Boys. Hi, Sakura. What brings you all here?"

Ino was another who seemed to have changed but not at all at the same time. She dressed differently now, still purple but now her midriff showed and she kept part of her face hidden with a thicker piece of hair. Her attitude, however, was ever the same although Sakura had sensed Ino and Shikamaru had something going on or something since they treat each other separate from anyone else. Sakura hoped Tamari wouldn't notice when she comes around.

Shikamaru kept his hands casually in his pockets and look at Ino with a no-playing-today look. "Tsunade wants us all in her office, now. Sasuke came back."

Ino straightened up instantly sending Sakura a questionable, worried look cause her to growl at Ino's hesitance. "Could ya just move it, Ino-pig?"

Ino snorted at her with a look, forgetting her worry. "I'd move faster if your forehead wasn't blinding me," then leveled her eyes with Shikamaru and Choji. "Is this for real? Is he really back?"

Shikamaru nodded slowly and held her gaze. "Yea, so let's go and find out."

The group exited together and walked to the Hokage's office in silence. Sakura hung near the back, trying to calm her heart's rapid beating. She didn't want to see him with all these people around. She wanted to see him alone, just the two of them. That would never happen. Sasuke is too big a deal, a problem, that no one would let her deal with by herself. Amidst her thoughts, Sakura failed to notice they were now right outside Tsunade's office and stopped short. Tsunade was the one who protected her most; more than even Naruto himself! So the dark emotion deep inside Sakura protested to entering the room. Tsunade wouldn't put her through the agony of facing Sasuke with everyone. That means Sasuke's not there. He's somewhere else… What if this discussion was to talk about what they were to do with him? Sakura couldn't bear it if one voiced torturing him. Just thinking about it made her feel weak, like she was going to fall. What if they planned something even worse…? Like death? The word pressed against her chest like a ton of bricks and Sakura had to reach out to touch the wall to keep her balance. Sasuke's death would ruin her.

Ino and Shikamaru grabbed Sakura by the arm, the panic displayed openly in their eyes as they stared at her. "Sakura? Sakura, are you okay?" Ino asked; her voice low so the others in the other room couldn't hear although Sakura knew it was too late when the door flew open to reveal Naruto on the opposite side. His face donned a thin scratch over his cheek and a bloody lip but otherwise seemed just fine but his eyes burned with suppressed anger mixed with the concern that washed over all his features. He stepped forward once with his long legs and towered over Sakura, touching her cheek. The group slowly stepped inside the room to leave them alone for a moment.

"Sakura, its okay. What's wrong?"

"I—I can't. I can't do this. I--" Sakura regained some amount of strength as she gripped his collar and pulled it tightly. "What happened? Where is he?"

The temper swam up to the surface a moment until Naruto closed his eyes and looked down to suppress it again. "He's fine. Nothing happened. He's under surveillance at his old home. This meeting is for us to discuss what our next move will be."

Sakura loosened her grip then moved one hand to his face, tracing the scratch. "What about this?" she asked quietly as Naruto looked back up at her.

"I couldn't let him return after all this time without having a little scrap," he replied, winking at her mischievously and laughed a moment. With a sigh, his face returned to neutral. "Are you going to come in here or will that be too uncomfortable?"

Sakura leaned to look around him and into the room. Everyone was there. Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, all the teams and their teachers and some ANBU members all scattered around the room. Guy flashed a smile and thumbs up while Tenten waved to her from behind Neji who just stared at her hard. Rock lee blow her a kiss until Kiba smacked him and smiled at her while Hinata blushed and stared at Naruto like she did when they were kids. Sakura was tempted but pulled back against the wall and sighed. Behind the fun attitudes, Sakura knew sadness and pity lurked underneath the surface and she didn't need the sympathy looks and stares. With that thought, she looked up to meet Naruto's waiting eyes and shook her head once.

"I can't, not this time."

"Okay, that's fine. Just know, I'll never let them do something that could possibly cause you pain in anyway. I promise." Naruto replied, squeezing her hand once and stepping back into the door and, with a lasting look, shut the door on her. Sakura grimaced for a second.

"Anything you choose will hurt me…" she murmured under her breath before stalking off down the silent hall into the darkening shadows.

Outside, the village slowly calmed down as the sun floated just beneath the forest showering the sky with a blast of colors of purple, orange, and red. It was lovely and the people of the village began to close up shop and herd their children home to but them to sleep for school the following morning. Moms and Dads would stay up a bit most likely to enjoy the silent night activities that some of the other stores offered. Sakura could see couples already heading to the bars, giggling and enjoying themselves. She walked through the street, as far away from them as possible. She wasn't in the mood to envy them tonight. Instead, her mind wandered back to Sasuke and the meeting. Maybe it wasn't so smart to run from the meeting. It made her feel chicken, like a little child. It wasn't fair but it was too late now. They were debating his fate now, and her own. Either way, the single decision would alter Sakura's life all over again, turn it upside down and tear it down. Kicking a rock as she walked, Sakura sighed as her eyes landed on the old part of the village, where the Uchiha Clan only resided. This must be where they have Sasuke at. This was his last home, of course. He never did bother to get an apartment like her and Naruto did. Sakura was tempted to go and search for him but the ANBU didn't exactly make their presence unknown. Two guards were stationed at the entrance, both sitting casually against the wall, joking and talking; probably trying to keep each other awake. Along the wall, other ninjas were placed randomly in trees, on roofs, everywhere. Sasuke was certain under lockdown. Was he really that big of a threat? Plans deflated, Sakura walked calmly home, and sat at her bed's edge, staring out the window. The stars shown overhead and began to sparkle and shine down at the apartment's dusty window and into Sakura's eyes. Night was the best time of day, with its silence, it peacefulness, its secrets that crept in the inky shadows. In the streets, couples walked back home, talking and telling stories that shouldn't really be shared and Sakura smiled. Sake did that to a lot of people. She could write a novel about the things she heard from one Saturday night alone! Tuning the couple out, Sakura kept walking until she made it to her apartment but stopped short when she saw the door was left cracked open, the lock not even disturbed. She took in her surroundings and retrieved a Kunai from her back pouch before she pushed the door open quietly, entering the darkened home. It was silent inside but the shadows pulsed around her, alerting her of an intruder had passed through, not touching anything but still leaving their presence in the air. Just as Sakura turned to flick on the light, a shadow passed her vision and cloaked her eyes completely shielding her vision. The rough hand held over her eyes but not in a threatening manner as a pair of lips leaned near the side of her face. She moved out of reflex but the other hand stopped her before she could land a blow as if it had predicted as much and a soft sound emanated between the two of them.

"Shh," the voice requested silence and paused to see if she'd corroborate.

Sakura tried to relax her shoulders in sign of surrender but couldn't bring herself to do so; instead, nodded once and waited.

The hand released the now throbbing shoulder and Sakura heard the flick of the light switch and the light that etched around the stranger's hand gave proof to her original thought.

"Are you going to move your hand, or what?" Sakura snapped, clenching her kunai again. He didn't pose as threat but being blind was still a weakness she couldn't afford.

"Not quite yet. Can I trust you to keep your eyes close even when I move my hand or will you really need to be blindfolded?" The dark voice asked with a slight smile in his voice causing Sakura to ground her teeth in frustration.

"Why? This is absurd and--"

"Could you just do it without fighting? I have my reasons." He interrupted her complaints and waited once again until Sakura sighed and nodded again to signal he could trust her.

His hand slipped away softly and Sakura squint her eyes closed tightly to fight the temptation to peek. She was about to ask another question, her mouth opened already, but before the words could roll out, she heard a soft chuckle and she snapped her jaw shut.

"What's so funny, huh?"

The chuckles grew then died out but they still resided on the man's voice.

"You. You look so different. I like that you kept your hair short, by the way," he sighed. "I don't know about your attitude though. You still have that nasty temper of yours."

With that, Sakura couldn't hold back. She already knew where he stood, his voice gave that away, and so she swung hard, aiming for his face.

Once again the guy knew her too well, grabbing her swinging arm and twisted her around so both arms were now pinned behind her and him pressed against her back. Sakura stared around the apartment then tried to look over her shoulders to see who intruded her home and pushed her buttons but he held her to where he could still hide.

"Calm down, Sakura. I was only joking… Although you just proved my point," he joked and Sakura shoved back in response only making him laugh more. He sighed and loosened his grip. "You put up such a fight when I'm not even a threat. Does my hidden identity bother you this much?"

"Yes," she growled. "It does." With that, kicked her feet back and as he dodged it, stepping back, Sakura twisted her body so her arms flipped and were now pinned across her chest and her eyes met with her capturer. The eyes bore into her filled with amusement, shock, and flat out enjoyment that caused her to stuck in a quick breath of air.

"But.. You can't be here… You…"

((Who do you think it is??? Just wait for the next chapter ;D Thanks for reading.))


	3. Gifts

The smile didn't fit the face; the face of a supposed murderer. The constant red eyes didn't look quite so threatening either. All the year that have past, and he still looked the same. It was like looking into a looking glass of the past and Sakura was caught completely off guard by it, leaving Itachi's smile to only grow more.

"Are you that surprised?" he murmured, staring into her green eyes before dropping them, walking calmly around the apartment.

Catching her breath that she struggled to get, Sakura whirred around to follow him. Her mind was in jumbles.

"S-Surprised?? You… You aren't suppose to… You can't… I-" She tried to breath deep as she pressed her hand over her throbbing head only to pull it away, startled by the sound of a chair scrapped across the floor.

Itachi made his self comfortable before her, leaning nonchalantly back, one arm draped over the back and his heels spread in front of him.

"Calm down before you fry your brain, you silly girl." He chuckled and turned his gaze back to her.

This attitude was new to her and his cool velvet voice just knocked her over more. Who was this person in front of her? It wasn't the infamous Itachi, killer of his clan. No, this was weird and very different. Sakura grabbed the small table against the wall for support while she tried to put the pieces together. This new Itachi, and Sasuke's return, and… and… That was it! The realization hit her then and Itachi nodded as if he could read her thoughts.

"That's a good girl, always the smart one."

"But, I'm lost. What's going on?" She question, frustrated again.

With a small pause, Itachi sighed and stood causing Sakura to step back into the wall to be able to look up at his face clearly, knocking the table back. Itachi ran a finger down her arm, stopping at her scar on her wrist, watching his finger as he went, before looking her in the eye and sighing.

"Time will tell. You have a guest."

And he was gone, as silently and as quickly as he had come, leaving Sakura puzzled and lost by his parting words until her door shook with one booming knock just moments later. The noise startled her into the table again, knocking over the lamp sat on top. The knocker heard the noise and hit again, harder

"Sakura? Hey, are you okay?" It was Naruto, of course and Sakura didn't have to even open the door to know he'd barge in anyways, and he did. His face worried, looking around the room until he found her kneeling now on the ground to put up the broken shards of the now ruined lamp.

"Oh, wow. Did I scare you that badly? I'm sorry." He apologized instantly, moving to help her.

"No, no. Its okay, Naruto, it was my fault. Don't worry—Ow!"

One of the smaller pieces was now stuck into her pointer finger as a rosebud of blood blossomed just beneath it. Sakura stared at it a moment, dazed, only to be distracted by Naruto's now frantic and overdramatic cries.

"Oh, No! Sakura, you're hurt. It's my fault. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have scared you in the first place. Okay, Okay. Relax. I'll help. I'll help!" He declared as he swooped to lift her clean of the ground, carrying her into the Bathroom.

Sakura trashed around.

"Naruto! It's not even serious. You'll make it sink in more. Stop! "

Naruto ignored the protests until he had her standing next the sink, her hand over the sink while he leaned close to her finger, inspecting it. Without taking his eyes off her finger, he pulled back and drew his large, bulky fingers to the shard. With a quick, gently move, the shard popped out allowing a small creek of blood to leak down Sakura's finger into her palm that Naruto stopped and cleaned up with a tissue. He smiled at her as he tied the tissue around the cut and clapped his hands together in completion.

"You know I can't stand the sight of blood," he chuckled and turned his back to her, returning to the mess.

Sakura hung her head. She knew the truth to his freak out. She knew better than anyone that Naruto wasn't disturbed by any old blood, just hers. The flashes that Sakura tried to keep buried deep down bubbled up. The sight of her blood leaking wrist, the Kunai, the soaked rags, then Naruto's eyes appear. The pain, hurt, anger, and betrayal; It was all packed into those broken down blue eyes as they stared down at what she had down to herself. She hated to admit it but Sasuke's disappearance, along with their brief return meeting and the small fight that resulted in Naruto and herself being stabbed, left her in a state of depression. The empty emotion that left her hollow only seemed to be subsided when she harmed herself and racked her body with physical pain to mask the emotional. The whole thing seemed to be just as hard on Naruto as it was for her. The way Sakura saw it was she was weak. Weak to where blood and pain seemed to be the only way to deal and that seemed silly now. Naruto had a hard life, more than most, but he never went to the extremes she had, making her feel selfish and she knew this hurt Naruto to be subject to watch her and be helpless. It shows why she always envied Naruto so much. He was strong; stronger than he'd ever admit.

Now, Naruto was on his knees cleaning up the mess when Sakura discarded the tissue and walked behind Naruto, leaning forward to wrap her arms around his broad shoulders from behind. She nuzzled against his cheek, closing her eyes.

"Thank you. Thank you for watching out for me." She whispered softly.

Naruto relaxed with a sigh and used his other hand to touch her arm tenderly.

"It's not problem. You know that. Now Scoot over, I'm almost done," He joked as she released him and he finished picking up the larger pieces, standing to throw them away.

"Big pieces are done. I'll sweep if you'd like."

"No, its okay. I'll do it myself. Did you come to check on me or what?" She inquired, going for the broom.

Naruto then cleared his throat, serious now. "Yeah, I wanted to let you know what we decided at the meeting."

Sakura was all ears as she stood with the broom in her hand. She swept the mess while watching Naruto, waiting expectantly. Naruto cleared his throat and stalked to the opposite side of the room. This can't be good. That, or Naruto just didn't know if he should share. Sakura was never wrong twice. Naruto was hesitant to share not because it was bad over all, only that the answer may affect her. Good or bad, Naruto wasn't sure so decided to just dive into it and deal with it.

"We decide to let him stay. Sasuke hasn't posed as a threat yet and we need to learn why he's here but he's under heavy security in case it's on bad terms."

"Yea, I noticed…" Sakura muttered, returning to her work, grabbing a dust pan and sweeping the glass inside.

Naruto tilted her head confused but let it go. "Uh, yea. Anyways, that's what we chose. Tsunade assumed it was the wisest thing right now so Sasuke could be monitored and watched instead of turning him away. Uh, and another thing. Sakura?"

She cocked her head towards Naruto's now masked expression. Turning, Sakura emptied the dust pan, setting her cleaning supplies aside to face him, curious now.

"What is it?"

"Well, I got to, uh, talk to Sasuke, you know. And, well, he kind of said something. Something important."

"Just spit it out," Sakura snapped to hide the fast pace of her heartbeats. Nothing is by coincidence and she felt Sasuke appearance, Itachi's breaking in, and now Naruto's run in was all connected.

"Um, it's kind of the reason I'm here. He said that you should be checked on. That someone was coming and you had to be protected," Naruto said, watching Sakura closely look for something but not sure of what. It's a good thing Sakura learned to protect herself ages ago so he could read the spasm that just ripped across her heart. Instead, stone faced, she stared back looking unflustered but threw in a confused look for his sake.

"Really? Did he say who?"

"No, no. He didn't say," his reply was too quick and he cast eyes down to his left. He was lying, for what reason, Sakura didn't know but Naruto caught her questioning look and tried to cover up his mistake. "But he said you could be in danger so I came as soon as I could and, well, I scared you. Sorry again. I'll buy you a new lamp if you want."

Letting it go, for now, Sakura smiled lightly at him, "Don't worry about it. Its okay and I'm okay."

"So, no one has been here?"

"Not that I know of. When I came home it was empty like I left it."

"Are you sure?" he pushed. He must have caught something in her expression. Sakura quickly arranged her features again and shrugged.

"As positive as I can be. You can check if you want," she joked but Naruto wasn't sure if she was really offering or not. His eyes ran over the room they were in, every nook and cranny, checking the shadows when he noticed something on the floor and picked it up causing Sakura to tense, not even breathing. Had Itachi left something behind?

Naruto resurfaced with her Kunai in hand, holding it down to her. It was the one she had in her hand with her unexpected visitor appeared.

"Careful where you leave your weapons. Don't want to trip over it or hurt yourself," he grinned at her, teasing as always.

Sakura's cheeks flared semi-insulted. "I'm not that clumsy."

"Ha, yea, okay."

"BYE, Naruto!" she declared, shoving him now towards the door. Despite him being larger, she managed to get him into the hallway, pushing him into the wall because he was still laughing at her. Just as she was about to slam the door, Naruto grabbed it and stuck his head in once more.

"Okay, I'm gone. But, promise me you'll be careful, okay? For me?"

Wanting to reply with something sarcastic, Sakura bit her tongue when she saw in Naruto's eyes that he was really concerned about her. "Fine, I promise."

And, with that promise, Naruto poked her in the forehead once, and darted down the hall before she could fight. "Bye!"

Sakura growled, tempted to chase after him but didn't have the energy. She shut the door and walked to her room, flopping onto her bed as she tried to calm the raging questions that ran through her mind. What a busy day! But why? Was today some great day or what? All it contained worth interest was a measly festival for some Hokage thing, or whatever. Sakura had forgotten the reason and didn't care to try and figure it out and instead, got cozy and drifted to another dreamless sleep.

As the sunlight bathed into the dreary apartment, a crow rested next to the window tilting its head curiously in Sakura's direction with a blank beady stare until it saw fit to break the silence, cawing loudly, startling Sakura awake. Her eye met with the crow's causing her shriek and stumble offs her bed that she had already been hanging half off of. Cursing under her breath, Sakura pulled herself up onto her feet and made her way to grab her clothes and take a hot shower.

As she emerged from the bathroom dressed, with a towel draped over her shoulders to dry her hair with, Sakura sat at her bed to look outside. The day was sunny, of course and the people on the streets all enjoyed it with kids playing tag and adults shopping, looking for any good sales. Sakura shook her hair, letting her bangs fall and frame her face as she combed out the knots and let the rest air dry while she packed her weapons and other essentials for the day into her waist pocket and walking to the door. Opening the door to step out, she tripped over a package placed right in her path as if on purpose. These surprises are going to kill me, Sakura thought bitterly as she eyed the package scornfully. It was a small, typical box wrapped in brown paper, held close by a piece of yarn and a neatly folded paper tuck underneath the string. She picked it up with a sharp look around and ducked back into the apartment, closing the door to look at her unwelcome gift starting with the note. She flicked the folded letter open in one hand while she balance the box in her other hand. The paper an off-white color and the handwriting was neat and beautiful. The light handwriting read:

_**Hope you like this.**_

_**-S**_

Skeptically, Sakura snorted and tossed the paper on the end table and tore the paper open and lifted the lids to the box and glanced inside. Nuzzled in dark red tissue paper, laid a small locket on a thin silver chain. The locket itself was an oval shaped silver locket with a Sakura flower outline etched in pink with light green swirls around it and as the border. The inside contained the Japanese characters for her name on one side and a pressed Sakura petal on the other. It was perfectly preserved, the ends didn't even have a chance to dry out or lose its color. Sakura was in a daze by it, grabbing and re-reading the card over and over until the words burned into her mind. S? Sasuke? She thought before shaking her head to disregard his name. He was being watched, how could this possibly be left by him? Unless he snuck away. Sakura scoffed. That wasn't beyond his abilities; she could give him that but for him to leave her a gift? Especially one extravagant as this? That was ludicrous… but not completely admissible.

Not wanting to ponder this anymore, Sakura cast the box and note down onto the table and reached for the door before stopping short and staring at the locket. She left out a short breath of air and grabbed the necklace, clasping it around her neck and tucking it under her shirt. She'll figure it out later but for now, it was a beautiful gift that she figured ought to be appreciated.

Outside on the streets, Sakura once again stuck to the side of the foot traffic, avoiding getting in anyone's way and made her way to finding Naruto or any of the others when she saw Ino's family shop and decided to stop in to find out what her rival was up to. The shop had a few costumers browsing around. One was an elderly lady that lived down the hall from her and the other a strange younger gentleman with short shaggy black hair who wasn't from around here. Sakura dodged him, glancing at him curiously and made her way to the cashier desk. Ino leaned with one elbow on the desktop while her other hand thumbed through some new movie magazine that was coming out soon. It was the rave among girl around here since the lead was a total fox and it was a love story, as per usual. Ino lingered on one of the pages that featured the boy's family with their golden eyes staring directly at the camera as if looking at you. The boy with the sort of brown buzz cut hair seemed to be holding her interested until she flipped the page, finally noticing Sakura hovering near by. She stood up straight and smiled.

"Hey Sakura. What brings you around here?"

Sakura shrugged. "Eh, just looking for something to do to pass the time. Anything new?" She asked nodded at the magazine.

Ino glanced down before shutting the magazine and turning it to show her the cover. "That movie I told you about is in theatres now. We should go see it. I swear you'll like it." She had been pushing her to go with her ever since it was first announced it was in production. She just hasn't been in the mood to go see a movie right now.

"Maybe some other time. Why don't you go see it with Shikamaru?"

It was Ino's turn to shrug while accompanying it with a snort. "Yeah, right. Like Shika could even sit down that long without whining, 'How bothersome. Is it done yet?'" She mimicked him using his same bored tone while she placed the magazine under the desk and pulled up a chair, sitting down comfortably. Sakura leaned one arm next to her and glanced around the shop. The elderly woman had now left, not buying anything but the man remained. Still fascinated, she stared at him until his eyes flicked to match hers and held them a good moment before returning to the flowers. The look startled her momentarily. He looked at her like he knew her or something! Trying to remain unbothered, Sakura turned her look back to Ino to make conversation.

"Uh.. S-slow day, huh? The streets aren't that busy either."

"Well it is 6am, Sakura. No ones really up except for the early birds," she replied, raising an eyebrow up at her. "You okay? You're acting kind of funky. Did something happen?"

"Er, no. I guess I must be still tired. I didn't get that much sleep," she answered quickly.

"Really why?"

"Nothing. Just Naruto barging in, as usual, breaking my lamp."

"Aw, not that that pretty blue one," Ino muttered, half interested.

Sakura didn't feel like arguing or anything so she let her friend slide with her lack of interest. That and because her mentioning that night brought up Itachi again along with his estranged visit. Immersed in her thoughts, Sakura failed to notice the man approach the counter until Ino shot up cheerfully.

"Hello, sir! Did you find what you were looking for?" She chirped happily making Sakura jump and step back from the stranger quickly having just realized how close he came near her. Ino shot her a look while the guy merely gave her a short smile and returned his attention to Ino.

"Yes, I did, in fact. I'd like to purchase these Lilies if you wouldn't mind," he murmured sweetly, his speech well-mannered.

"Not at all! Let me just ring you up."

Sakura stared at him again. Not intentionally. Only because he had this aura about him that made you take notice. Like he held a secret and was proud of it. He caught her staring looked back at her, not ashamed. His eyes were dark and somewhat familiar and they studied her with a dull hint of familiarity. That look again, as if he knew her already and made her wonder if she should know him too.

"I, um, I'm sorry but… Have we ever met somewhere before?" Sakura stuttered out, now embarrassed until the man smirked at her with one small chuckle and look down at the counter.

"I doubt we have," he stated matter-of-factly, now with a cold demeanor, making Sakura pull make, lost. Ino glance in between the two as Sakura stepped up to him, not liking his change of attitude.

"But--"

"All done!" Ino butted in, more excited than anyone should be about selling flowers, irritating Sakura even more. "That'll be 10.95."

The drifter handed over a bunch of bills already set in his hand.

"Keep the change," He replied before she could count and turned to leave.

He gave Sakura one more look along with a short nod.

"It was nice talking to you, Miss," His eyes dropped down to her neck for a moment before flicking up to her eyes again. "Nice necklace, by the way. Good Bye. Oh, and Thank you," He said to Ino, holding up the flowers before vanishing out the door.

Sakura was frozen as her hand flew to her neck, over the locket. It was still tucked in her shirt. How did he know it was there? Even Ino was confused.

"Were you trying to flirt or what? Because you flopped, big time," She jeered as she looked at her neck too, curiosity getting the best of her. "What necklace, anyways? You never wear jewelry."

Sakura glanced at her although she wasn't really looking at her but spacing out lost in thought. Her expression in confusion, Sakura pushed off the counter and headed to the door.

"Sorry, I got to go. I have something I need to do."

"Wait, Sakura! Where you going? Hey! Saku--" And she was gone, the bell chiming behind her as the door closed. Ino sighed, resting her head in her hands once again.

"Always on the run, that girl. Geez."


	4. Fiends, Not Friends

Sakura ran to see if she could find and confront the strange man but he was no where to be seen. She glanced around the streets for even just a small hint of his existence. Anything, even if it was just a glimmer. Turning with no such luck, Sakura moved to walk towards Tsunade's office when something crunched and buckled under her foot. It was an orange mask, or at least half of one, crumpled into the dirt, decorated with small black lines all going to the hole on the one side. She picked it up, dusting it off, and eyed it curiously while some faint familiarity tugged at the corner of her mind though not revealing itself. Sakura shrugged and tucked the piece into one of her pouches and continued on the path.

Overhead, on the rooftops, a shadow loomed over watching Sakura. Black spiked hair shifted in the air, rustling the dark robe and making the illusion that the printed red clouds were flowing through the night like fabric. The shadow deflated with a sigh, looking down at his half of his mask mournfully.

"Such a waste. Now I'll need a new one," he remarked dully, tossing it aside.

"That's what you get for getting to close," Deidara muttered distastefully, coming out of the shadows beside him.

"You're so negative, Senpai. I'm doing very well. I got the girl intrigued," Tobi replied, smiling as he stepped away from the edge, looking up. "Don't you think so, Kisame?"

The shark-like fiend was sitting on top of a water town on the roof, flashing his rows of sharp teeth evilly which usually meant he was happy.

"You did very well, Tobi."

"He wasn't supposed to make contact though!" Deidara whined irritably at his teammates, slumping onto the edge of the building, letting his feet dangle off the side. "Our orders were to seek out Itachi and Sasuke, first and only until other orders were given."

"Lighten up, Deidara-Senpai. Itachi made contact first and it's only fair to scope out and find out why. Beside, she's wearing that necklace. The one Pain spoke to us about." Tobi chirped smartly, nudging his counterpart playfully until he was shoved away.

The group stiffened as the air tensed. Deidara reeled on him, wide-eyed,

"Are you sure?"

Tobi smirked smugly. "Pretty damn sure it was."

"Sounds flimsy to me," Deidara sneered. Tobi glanced down a moment a shifted his feet slightly.

"Well, I didn't actually see it, BUT!" he shouted before Deidara could reach close enough to strangle him. "But, I saw the chain and the outline to the locket. It has to be the same one, right?"

Kisame smacked his hand over his face. Now was the best time not to look as Deidara stood angrily and chase after Tobi in blind fury. This, of course was pointless as well considering Tobi was laughing and hopping around like it was a game when Kisame knew that if he was to get caught, even for a second, He'd surely be killed. So, instead, he decided to intervene, grabbing Tobi's collar and stopping Deidara by pushing him back with his other hand.

"Children, please. Could be serious for once? Whether or not Tobi is right or wrong, we still have to check it out. The girl doesn't know who Tobi is so there was no harm in him being that close although it was risky. What if Kakahi had entered?"

Tobi hung his head, bitter now. It was a cheap shot to bring Kakashi in to this.

"Anyways," he continued, "It didn't happen so we're in the clear and you don't know to kill him, Deidara."

Deidara snarled in response, moving away to straighten him self out while Tobi tugged childishly at his collar to be released until Kisame let go, causing him to crumble to the floor with a yelp.

Kisame dusted his hands and regarded the other two with a teasing look.

"On with the show then."


	5. OverThinking?

**Hello, Pirate, here. I want to have some more fun with this story. I'm going to make it more different than my others and ask YOU! Yes, YOU, the reader to choose parts of the story. Crafty, right? ;D Anyways, This is a short entry to start this new idea so the next one will be long. The new idea, you ask? Why, I'm asking you who is Kakashi sees on the rooftops? Pick your person, the one who has been named the most, I'll write about and thus the next chapter is created. Why, you ask now?**

**........ Because I tied into who I wanted to be and I want you to break it and pick who YOU want to see. So, read this short bit then write who it is :D**

**-Army ;)**

**PS. Thanks for reading everything. I own NOTHING although I wish.**

**---------------------------------------------------------**

What an odd thing. I don't remember seeing this on the man anywhere. How strange.

Sakura thumbed the plastic absently as she walked down the street to one of the training grounds where she sat down on a near bench and melted into her thoughts.

"What do you got there, Sakura-chan?" Kakashi asked, popping up at Sakura's side with Naruto.

She gasped then relaxed before flashing them a smile, ignoring the piece in her hand.

"I, uh, don't know actually. I found it while I was… taking a walk."

Kakashi stared at it a moment, reaching out for it when Naruto snatched it up and turned his back to the two as he examined the artifact.

"It seems so familiar… like I've seen it somewhere… I just can't pin-point it out!!"

"Maybe if you gave someone else a chance to look to," Kakashi scowled calmly, taking it out of Naruto's hands, "then we could help you remember. Now let me se--"

Sakura and Naruto exchanged looks when Kakashi's whole body seem to stiffen and tense, dropping the piece. Sakura sprung, picking it up and cast him a confused look.

"Kakashi-sensi? Are you okay?"

"Ah, yes. I'm… I'm okay."

"Do you know what it is, Kakashi?" Naruto inquired, looking up at him like a hyper puppy waiting for a treat.

'No. I don't believe I do but I remembered there was something I had to do today to Tsunade. I'll catch up with you two later."

"But, Kakashi…"

"Bye!"

And he vanished with Naruto and Sakura staring after him in utter confusion.

"What got into him?"

"I don't know. But did you see how he reacted to this?"

Sakura asked, holding out the broken material. Naruto turned his attention to it, thinking long. If his eyes had powers, he'd burned through it by now.

"I can't put my finger on it but I KNOW I've seen that before. I just know it!"

Sakura cast it aside on the space beside her.

"Oh, well. If no one knows, then it's really nothing. I was hoping it would be a clue or something."

"A clue for what?"

"For why Sasuke is here, I guess. Maybe I'm just over thinking this, huh?"

Naruto shook his head gently.

"No, you're not. You're just trying to help. It's okay. I bet it's just a piece of some kid's mask from the festival. Wait…"

Sakura blinked and waited while Naruto grabbed the piece.

"Mask! A Mask!"

"Um, so you might be right about it being a mask? So what?"

"No, No! The mask! It's just like that guy's! That guy from--"

Sakura leaned forward, towards Naruto.

"Guy from what?"

And he froze.

Too much information for her right now, he thought quickly. This must be what Sasuke was talking about! That means Kakashi already knows! I better catch up with him!

"Uh, the… festival. I know who it belongs to. I better go give it to him incase he still wants to keep the mask together."

"Naruto, that's silly. He probably already threw it away…"

Something was up. She could sense it. Naruto's weird attitude and Kakashi's running away. What in the world is going on??

------------

So, they really are here.

That mask is unmistakable. They've arrived. The Akatsuki.

Kakashi breathed heavily as he skipped across the roof tops, on his way to Sasuke when he skidded to a halt merely 4 blocks from Sasuke's home.

"Old friend. It's been quite a while. How've you been?"


	6. Nostalgia For A Dear Friend

**Author's Note: I, Personally, Don't Understand the Whole Madara/ Tobi Relation So in My Line of the Story, Tobi Is Tobi…. And Tobi Is A Good Boy. =)**

**Much to My Disappointment, I own nothing. Enjoy!**

What a weird feeling it is to be slapped in the face with the past.

That hair, that smile… those eyes….

But that's impossible!

Everything in Kakashi's body screamed in defiance of what his eyes have registered and his mind tried to reject it all. His face was twisted in confusion while the man before him was calm as ever.

"Hello… Old Friend."

Tobi greeted him as if the history between them had never happened.

Kakashi stepped back slightly and tensed up, suspecting a trick of some sort.

"Who are you?"

Tobi feigned a sad face, pointing to himself.

"Can you not remember this face? It has not been that long, has it Kakashi? Unless this is your way of saying I'm hideous. Surely, you could have done this in a more gently way, no?"

"I don't what game you are playing here but it's not funny. I suggest you leave here now while you can."

Fighting words that were back with his body that now stood in a battle stance. A 'No Nonsense' stance and Tobi didn't like it. Where is the fun in that? With his finger still aimed at himself, Tobi tilted his head childishly.

"A shame this is how you treat an old acquaintance. Tobi don't see why he have to leave. His family may be died but Tobi deserves to return to his village."

Kakashi's eyes hardened.

"Cut the crap. You are not Tobi."

"But I am. I was the one to give you that eye. This replacement doesn't compare to that ones power. Be respectful."

"You're a fraud."

He replied back weaker than he intended as his hand flew unconsciously to his covered eye.

This can't be him. This can't be the same guy.

"Tobi is died."

Tobi smirked and sat down coolly on the roof's edge, staring at the sky calmly.

"Ah, if it were only so simple, dear friend. One doesn't die quite as easily as you'd assume. I was saved." He smiled softly to himself like he had a secret and whispered, "Yeah, I was saved."

There was a serious pause before Tobi's hyper attitude resurfaced with his smile like the ones Kakashi had remembered.

"Any who! Kakashi, it's been quite some time. I would ask how you've been but there is no need for that. I already know but feel free to ask me!"

"Er…" This was too much. Far, far too much.

"Here, I'll ask for you. 'How have you been Tobi?' Why, I have been quite well. Just on a little mission right now but don't worry. I'll be okay. 'Oh that's wonderful. What mission is this?' Oh, nothing special. I'm on a hunt for something precious and some certain people. 'Surely, I am not one?!' Oh, no. Never. Actually, funny thing really I--"

"Wait, wait, and wait!"

Kakashi interrupted the absurd conversation that Tobi had developed with himself and rubbed his head before walking before Tobi, towering over him, ignoring the pull of nostalgia, and prepared himself. Sasuke had said something about the Akatsuki coming to the village and ever obvious, Tobi was wearing their robe.

He grabbed up Tobi's collar in his grasp and stared at him coldly.

"Where is the rest of them?"

"Who? It's just me talking to me. I was showing you how to properly talk to someone since you are so rude to—Ow!"

The fist came down hard and as much as his feelings conflicted, Kakashi knew who he truly had to protect. The blood dripped down slowly from Tobi's mouth in a neat stream that he whipped himself, staring at the smear on his hand.

"Ew, blood."

"Answer me. Now. Where are the rest of the Akatsuki?"

He shrugged, playing dumb.

"TELL ME!"

The burst of anger sobered the playful Tobi and the seriousness was locked in his now startling cold eyes.

"Tobi does not betray his friend. Tobi is a good boy."

"Cut the bullshit with this 'Tobi this' nonsense. I know you're here for something. We were already warned. No tell me what the hell it is you want!"

Tobi's laughter shook his body in waves that ruptured from him like thunder that distracted Kakashi long enough for Tobi to get in a punch or two and break away. Jumping up and out of reach over Kakashi's stumbling body, he grinned, still laughing.

"Ha! Did your source not tell you? What a shame."

He replied, wagging his finger at him in disapproval.

Kakashi held his face and gut, glaring up at Tobi.

"Informant? What-"

Sasuke. He's talking about Sasuke.

"How do you know about him?"

Leaning down, Tobi smiled.

"The question is what do you know about him? Silly how he appears out of no where and you automatically believe everything he says. Devouring everything he tells you and following like robots. The Kakashi I knew wouldn't have been swayed so easily."

"I'm not being swayed now."

He snapped back.

"A pity. You should. Who knows if it's actually HIS trip that you are falling into and not our own? Anywho, as charming as this visit has been, I must leave you to attend far more important things. See you later, dear friend."

He jumped to the opposite roof and paused once more, regarding Kakashi with a childish look.

"By the way, could you tell that delightful student of yours that she'll need to repay me for my mask? It was very sentimental and she made me break it. Ah, never mind. I'll be sure to do so myself. Good bye."

And he turned and vanished in a flash into the shadows.

'_I'll be sure to do so myself'_

He wouldn't… He couldn't… He…

Kakashi could see Sakura in his mind's eye. She should be on her way home now… And Tobi will be there when she returns! He has to be stopped!

He moved to launch himself to chase after his past when a powerful grasp contained him and a force pressed down on his neck. The darkness consumed in his vision almost instantly but he strained with what little will power he had left to grasp consciousness long enough to figure out what was going on.

A dark voice whispered from the shadows, drenched in ego and arrogance.

"I'm terribly sorry, Kakashi but I can't have ruining everything, now, can I?"

**OCC: Now, Reader, Who got a hold of Kakashi before he could protect dear Sakura-chan? ;) I know I promised to have more for you read this time around but this is the most I could make it around my computer to type! And I wrote this in an hour… Please don't say it shows, you'll wound my fragile ego D= Anywho, I PROMISE, more soon. Love, Armindy.**


	7. RingAround

Crossing through the thinning crowds of the street, Sakura skimmed by towards her apartment slowly with the mask in hand as she thought of what the past recent events had presented to her. So many things have been happening that nothing seemed to make sense.

Fingering the mask piece again, she turned it over in her hand a few times before pausing to toss it in the garbage bin on the side of the road. After Kakashi and Naruto's meeting, she could find no point in keeping the shredded piece anymore and chose to dispose of it.

Sakura reached her apartment in moments and walked up the stairs to her door quietly, jiggling the knob slightly as she entered the silent room. She motioned to flick the light on when strong solid arms enveloped around her, one hand wrapped at her waist and the other over her mouth as they pulled her to their chest, mouth a her ear.

"Shh. You got leave here, now. Do you trust me?"

As she tried to speak out in protest, the hand tightened at her mouth and she settle for a moment before giving a single, quick nod.

"Good. Be quick and listen to everything I tell you, got that?"

Another nod.

After her release, Sakura took a deep breath and left the light off as she pretend to grasp an item off her table near the door and step back out, shutting and locking the door swiftly and walking back down the stairs and to the street. She pulled her arms before her head, stretching, with a long yawn and took a stride down the street to the corner where the local Ramen shop was. It was open late so she cast the cloth aside and entered, sitting at the bar next to a tall figure and ordered just something to drink. When the worker turned to complete her order, Sakura dropped her eyes, the nervousness finally flooding her previously stone face. She ran her hand through her bangs as she kept her eyes trained to the table.

"Where now?"

The man shifted slightly, glancing sideways, past her head, at the street.

"Wait here. They're close but won't react when you're in public. Too open."

She held her hands stiffly in front of her, on the table, resisting the temptation she had to bury her face in them. She found it impossible to think clearly. To focus at all! Things were happening so suddenly and if he hadn't caught her before she turned in for the night, she may have never opened her eyes again, so he made it seem.

Thinking back to it, just minutes ago, he made it sound like anything could have happened to her. She grasped the necklace around her neck self consciously.

'_You have something important to them. Important to Pain, the leader, and they will hunt you for it.'_

'_Something very important…' he whispered, his hand on her face lowered to her neck then down the chain, lifting it from her shirt as it fell low, nestling on her chest. His touch and words made it feel like the metal was scorching her clothes and burning through._

_Why was it so important? Was it truly worth risking her life for?_

'_Don't. Don't let them have it, Sakura. Protect it. With your life, keep it safe.'_

'_Why?'_

Why.

"Why?"

She spoke now, aloud but her guest just remain still, choosing to ignore her question as if she never even spoke until it started to eat away at her. She fumed and dared to look at the man, dared to defy him and risk his cover.

"I want answers."

The man refused to meet her eyes but his hands than were folded casually in front of him clenched at his attempt to remain calm and his body grew rigid. He cocked his head slight as he hissed at her.

"Do you want to fuck this up?!"

"I want answers," She repeated stubbornly but he bit his tongue and the owner of the shop gave her a cup of sake, hesitating at the obvious tension.

"I-is there a problem here?"

He inquired, scared slightly as the pair hide their face from him in growing anger.

The man was the one to stand, slapping his money on the bar, and pushing away. Before he stepped out, he leaned to bow at the owner but spoke to Sakura. His red eyes glanced at her just once before he returned them to the ground.

"I'll wait for you. Take your time and relax, you're guilty as hell."

With that, he left and Sakura growled silently to herself as she downed the cup of Sake in one swallow and slammed the cup down.

"Son of a—another cup, please?"

He was so arrogant. It pissed her off more than she ever thought but she knew she couldn't hold her anger for long. This was the man who had saved her and is protecting her now. Of all people to help her, too! This is ridiculous. There has to be a trick here but Sakura saw none. Using her perivial vision, she could see the unnatural shadows not that far from her shifting slightly and swaying with the wind. She could feel their eyes on her, burrowing into her skull as she defied their original plans. The frustration stained the air and the tension built but, as the informant had said, if Sakura just listened to him, she'd be able to out smart them. They couldn't stand on the streets for long; too many other ninjas were still walking about and they wouldn't risk their cover.

Still, Sakura could shake away the ripples of fear that ate of her soul. The Akatsuki? After her? For some kind of jewelry? This was all so confusing and never in a million year could Sakura see this ever happening to her of all people.

'Just my luck…'

She thought bitterly as the minutes flew until a good 30 minutes had flown by thanks to the cups of Sake she had been taking in. It took quite a few cups to truly affect her judgment and she had yet to reach that limit but the warmth of the alcohol was already warming her, relaxing her tensed muscles and when she glanced back at the shadows, she noticed the stalkers had vanished from their previous posts. Unsure as to if they are still watching, Sakura paid her bill and stood up slowly and looked around to remind herself where she was required to meet the condescending man at and walked calmly into the darkness, sticking near other by passers as she was instructed. She walked a couple blocks, and then retraced her steps, running now until she reached a side street and quickly made her way to a narrow alley behind the very bar she had been sitting at. She sat down on the ground and held her spinning head a moment. The Sake was making its way through her system.

"I'm tired of playing ring-around."

"You shouldn't drink so much. It makes you stupider."

The darkness whispered down at her and she felt a slight wind ripple near her as the man's feet touched down beside her silently and he leaned down over her.

"Shut up. It's the only way I know to dull the buzzing… buzzing in my head. It's because of you it's there."

She snapped and looked up to meet to steely red eyes glaring at her in a front but she could see deep in them that they laced with concern and it took her back a bit especially when his hand flew over her eyes and pushed her bangs back gently. Sakura stared up at his palm and then at the purple finger nails as he dropped his hand back, withdrawing it into his now pitch black coat. It was a different make than what his previous one had been but she didn't feel like questioning it, knowing that's the only reason he could trick his own comrades into not knowing it was him beside her the whole time.

Itachi straightened himself with a sigh and looked straight ahead.

"They got slightly lost. You're drunkenness helped in tricking them but it will only be moments when they find us if we don't move now."

"I'm not drunk… and move where?! Where else could we go? We can't hide anywhere in Konoha. They find us. People will recognize us, er, or me at least. You are obviously 'well hidden'."

Sakura remarked, rolling her head back and closing her eyes until something smack across her face and she opened her eyes and blinked, staring at a large coat that he had tossed at her. She held it up.

"This is way to big for me. It's too long."

"Deal with it. You'll wear it for now to cover that bright hair of yours until we make it out of here."

"We're actually leaving the village?!"

"Do you even hear yourself when you speak? Oh course, we're leaving. They'll find us if we don't. It's not far so stop complaining."

Sakura stood up, swaying slightly.

"I'm not complaining I just don't want to go. I'm tired and… not drunk. I want to sleep. I wanna…. Sleep…"

She muttered softly as she swaying turned to falling as her eyes rolled back and her head dropped. Itachi caught her in his arms before she could hit the ground and he adjusted her body so her head rested on his chest, snoring softly. He stared at her relaxed face as he muttered,

"Light weight…"

And lifted her effortlessly into his arms and cradled her as he walked through the alley, towards the forest and out of this god forsaken village.

It took a while before Sakura's eye fluttered and opened to see the world around her flying pass too quickly and a headache pulsed behind her eyes. She took a moment to realize that someone else was doing the running and they were holding her.

Sakura's eyes flew up and she could see Itachi's silhouette against the slight morning light that began to peak over the horizon. He briefing glanced at her then back ahead as his mouth formed a small smile.

"Morning, Drunk."

Sakura growled but bit her tongue as the headache pounded on her bringing the prickle of tears to the corners of her eyes.

"Could you please slow down?"

She pleaded softly and he reacted to her weak tone and slowed his steps a bit.

"We'll be there soon."

"Where?"

"Just a small village. It's only temporary until I've though of our next step."

He replied calmly and slowed down even more until he completely stopped at the edge of the think forest, at the beginning of the village. It was definitely a very small village, scattered with few homes and fewer buildings. They stood off near the only hotel they had when Itachi lowered Sakura to stand on her own feet.

She stood carefully, ignoring the hang over that ate at her and stretched.

"I can't be gone long. People will notice I'm missing."

She commented but Itachi walked ahead of her, not looking back as he replied.

"Exactly."

Ex-exactly?

"Is this all a part of your master plan?"

She snapped at him, standing her ground.

"Is everything going 'according to plan'? Why am I even following any of your instruction?! I bet you're in on it all and this is just some kind of game to you! A sport! What do you get out of this little charade, huh? Huh?"

Itachi had stopped walking then and kept still with his back still towards her until she stormed to stand before him and in his face that remained a mask. With every 'huh', she shoved at him angrily.

"Well? Answer me, damn it! I want my answers! Tell--"

He moved too quickly for her to react. Reaching a lightning fast hand, he snatched her poking hand and pulled it down roughly, yanking her upper body down a bit with it. Sakura froze and cast her wide eyes up at Itachi's now and saw them squinted in anger, making her shallow hard in fear she had pushed too much. He bent his neck down slightly and spoke through clenched teeth.

"If this a game with the Akatsuki, I wouldn't even waste my time on you. Period. This is different and if all you're going to do is bitch about it every five minutes, I'll just take that god forsaken charm around your neck and leave you here for them to do as they wish."

Although her heart pounded unevenly, Sakura dared to respond back.

"Then why don't you just do that? It'll save you a lot of time!"

"Because I can use you to set things right."

He barked back, releasing her aching wrist and walk ahead again.

"Don't just stand there and draw more attention than you already have."

She stared at his back as her fingers traced the tender area of her hand gently and followed silently behind him as she thought over what he said.

What could she possibly do to help the infamous Itachi Uchiha? The mass murderer of Konoha. The most successful, most talented ninja of their time.

What purpose could a lone ninja serve to someone so great?


	8. Calm Panic

The dawn broke out over the village in beautiful bursts of amazing colors but it was left unnoticed as the town buzzed, alert and worried.

Tsunade had called an all-out emergency that had every available ninja active as they searched for the missing Nin. It was unsure to them if they ran away or were taken but considering the people, only one had a reason to run.

Kakashi, Sakura and Sasuke were gone. Vanishing into the night, gone by morning and Tsunade was nearly over the edge in frustration and worry as to what could have happened. Of course, she honestly felt more worried about Naruto. He hadn't taken the news well. Hearing that his friends were gone, he had darted out the room, disregarding everyone around him and every order shouted in his direction. Charging like a mad man with those fox demon eyes ablaze and determined.

Looking out, she almost believed she saw some trees fall from Naruto's charge into the forest. She sent her prayers to him like a butterfly against the wind.

"Be safe…"

--

Even if they didn't fall, those trees definitely bent in his will as Naruto charged blindly into the forest. Far behind him, he knew others followed and he could be leading them into a trap or danger but that wasn't important right now. His mind was set. Find his friends. His true friends. The ones who stood for him. Even if one did turn his back on him, he never could and he will save him once more.

Naruto could see Sasuke now, before him. His back turned, running like a mad man that he was. He knew it was his mind playing but he still chased the ghost, hoping it would lead him to where he needs to be.

Sakura. Kakashi. Sasuke.

I'm coming. I'm coming for you.

I made a promise and I won't let it go.

I'll be there.

--

While this panic raged in what seemed like another world, Sakura sat on her knees in the cram hotel room staring at the tea that was brought in by the owners of the place.

Itachi held his cup in the palm of his hand as he sat at the window, leg dangled out while the other held him inside. He kept his eyes distant into the sky and Sakura could tell his mind was working its way into a plan to 'set things right.' As he put it just minutes ago.

Sakura traced the cup's rim with a delicate finger, staring into the darkened liquid. While she did this, Itachi's eyes slowly drifted to her, watching her movements carefully, entranced by it but wasn't exactly looking at her finger so much as looking through them now.

"Why do you trust him?"

His voice cut the silence too quickly, causing Sakura to jump and knock into the cup. A few drops escaped before she steadied it and met him burning expression with her own lost one.

"Who?"

"Him. The one you all just gave into so easily. I knew you loved him but the way you hung on to his words was down right pitiful. I pity you."

The flush rose through her cheeks.

"I don't-"

"Don't even deny it. There is no point to do that here. So attached. You don't even realize who you are protecting anymore. You really think he came back to help you? To 'save' you all from this unspeakable evil? Fools."

He snorted and turned back to his original position so he missed, but did sense, Sakura's actions as she stood up, disregarding her tea and confronted him.

"I'm so sick of you judging all of us! Like you're any better? You're a murderer! You killed your entire family and I came here with you. I didn't judge you. Why judge me for caring about someone?! What's your deal?"

His expression caught her off guard as he dropped his gaze to the ground below and an old sadness that she didn't understand crept into his features like a spreading shadow.

"You would understand if I told you."

He whispered and his glanced at her, this time at the necklace, reaching out to the chain, pulling it out of her shirt. He flipped in around in his hand while she studied him.

"Why do you continue to wear this when you know it's the cause of all this?"

"Because I want to discover it's secret."

She whispered back, entranced by his movements, taking them in, waiting for the secret.

So close…

"Will you tell me? The secret, I mean?"

He didn't respond at first as he traced his fingers over the engraved image then around it and down the little clip that held it close.

"Have you tried to open it yet?"

"No."

He looked directly at her now, into her eager green eyes with a small secret smile.

"Then you aren't ready for the secret. You knew that before you even asked, didn't you? I can see it in your eyes. You are waiting for the ending. When the secret is naturally revealed. Why would I ruin that for you?"

And Sakura had to smile a little herself.

"I was hoping for an easy way out."

"Nice try."

"Will you tell me about Sasuke now? Where he fits into this?"

Itachi sighed and straightened himself on the window's edge as Sakura sat down on the mats.

"Fine. Here's the story…"


	9. Blood Shed

_OOC:_

_So…. How do I excuse myself?  
College troubles? Family woes? My fragile health?  
How about… I throw away the excuses and tell you how sorry I am for taking so long to update?  
I'm terribly sorry and I have missed my stories. Besides all the troubles listed above, I have also had writer's block that could kill. But, with new readings, new Manga I'm into, I have more inspiration to add the next chapter. I may start another story on a completely different anime/manga story but I will stick to this one as well and revisit my olds too. Sooo. On to the story. I have changed the story more than I initially planned it to be which, personally, I think is wonderful because it makes it more… I don't know, worth-wild? It draws you in a bit more even for me!_

_Now, let's move on to the story and I apologize for making you wait._

--

Huff. Huff. Huff.  
Crunch. Snap.  
Huff. Huff. Huff.  
Crunch. Snap. Snap!

All this running was getting to be too much. Even more so when there was no specific direction to be going. Just aimless running and prayer for results.  
Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi were no where in the village so they had to be out here. Somewhere.

"Master Uzumaki?"  
A young, new found ninja of the Sand Village had been sent in the search group and was the first to catch up to Naruto after he had stopped for a rest. Master Uzumaki? Was he serious?

Naruto glanced tiredly at the boy.  
"Yes?"

"Finally."  
The boy sighed in relieve then waved his hands sheepishly.  
"I mean, I was sent to find you by the Hokage."

A jolt hit Naruto quickly and he stared at the boy, eagerly.  
"Is there news?!"  
He asked too quickly and too loudly, making the small boy jump and duck.

"Er, Y-y-yes. U-um… Someone was… Someone was f-found…"  
This was taking too long. Standing up, Naruto marched and grasped the kid's shoulders with a gentle but firm shake.

"Spit it out already!"  
"They found one of your friends!!"  
He cried out.

"Who? Where?!"  
"Please… Sir…"

Naruto let go of him and sighed.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. Just say what you got to say! No stuttering."  
He snapped and received a nervous nod in return.

"They found a Master Kakashi. He was found abandoned just east of the training grounds, near the woods. He is okay but unconscious at the moment but Lady Tsunade has said to inform you tell you that he is unharmed. The others are still ranked missing."  
Naruto nodded, absorbing the words.  
Kakashi is okay. That just leaves Sakura and Sasuke.

"Thank you."

--

At the hospital, Tsunade stood over the bed with distant eyes that seemed to look past things of this world and into another unknown to anyone else. A world of plots and plans, theories and ideas but everything she knew and what she thought, wouldn't connect. Nothing fit like using a piece from a separate puzzle. It wasn't right. There just wasn't enough evidence yet to understand what was going on. And as she focused now on the body in the bed, she knew that he was a part of that puzzle. He had the fitting piece… and there he was, he was out like a light.

"Looks like he's having a nice dream."  
A light voice commented in a laugh.

Jiraiya leaned in from the doorway and walked to Tsunade's side.  
"What makes you say that?"  
Tsunade asked blankly and Jiraiya nudged his head towards the bed.

"Look at that little grin. His having nice thoughts. Maybe dirty thoughts. It's hard to tell with that guy."  
She laughed in spite of herself but her smile turned sad.

"At least someone is having a good time then."

Jiraiya sighed, wrapping an arm around Tsunade's shoulders, rubbing his fingers over her skin softly.  
"Naruto has stopped at two other villages around us with no luck. He's closing in on the next one. Everyone is still going through town incase they are still here like Kakashi was. We're doing everything in our power. We'll figure it out soon."

Tsunade nodded weakly, in her own world again and they remained in silence a moment until she shook her head once and looked up at Jiraiya.  
"I'm going to go to Sakura's apartment myself. I want to do my own search of it."

"I understand."  
"You don't mind if I do it alone, then?"

Jiraiya smiled slightly and kissed the top of her head gently.  
"Not at all."

--

After the messenger left, the mission had to continue.  
Leaving behind the group, Naruto set off to the next closest village to interrogate and search for their missing people.

As he ran, the feeling of being watched grew to almost a nuisance that he had to stop and glare into the shadows despite the daytime sun that glared overhead.

"I'm in no mood for games. Show yourself or leave."  
He snapped and was answered with a few snaps of twigs and a shift in the shadows.

"I'm not here for games."  
Sasuke responded, stepping into the rays of sunlight near Naruto.

"Sasuke! Where the hell were you?"  
He yelled, over excited by his old friend's appearance but also confused. How was Kakashi-sensi in a hospital while he was just wandering around?

Sasuke met his accusing eyes and explained himself.  
"I saw Sakura's abduction. I've been out here trying to catch up the one who did. So far, I'm having no luck. It looks like you're the same."

"You… You saw it?!"  
Naruto stuttered.  
"Who! Who did it?!"

At this, Sasuke dropped his eyes in guilt, looking to the side.  
"This is getting bigger than all of us, Naruto. Sakura has something. Something powerful. The Akatsuki have her. Itachi, to be more exact. I don't know where the others are… But I know! I know it was Itachi I saw! And I'm going to find them."

Sasuke growled in determination.  
"For Sakura and for him."

Leaning back, Naruto studied Sasuke. While his body claimed suspicion, he couldn't bring himself to completely listen. In his mind, he saw a change in Sasuke and whether it was true or if he just wanted to believe in it badly enough, Naruto took his words as the truth and nodded.  
"Come with me then. We'll do it together. Deal?"  
He offered out his hand out with his deal and Sasuke took his hand with a small, secret smile.

"Deal."

--

In the next village, the two walked together, each taking a side of the street to talk to people and ask them questions. Sasuke was the first to get something when he stopped in a small Ramen shop to speak with the owner. Having described Sakura's appearance, the elderly man smiled.

"Ah, yes! I've seen her. She arrived in town with a gentleman."  
"Can you describe the man?"  
Sasuke asked as Naruto jumped to listen as well.

The old man thought to himself quietly.  
"Can't really remember him. Was mostly covered from what I remember. He was the silent type. The two got into a fight out on the lawns before the forest and stormed off to the Inn."

"Do you know if they are still here in town?"  
Naruto asked now, stepping towards the Inn impatiently.

"I personally haven't seen them leave so I suppose so…"  
He replied, rubbing his balding head. The young men said their thanks and raced towards the Inn the talk to the Inn Keeper who offered the room number.

In the hall, Naruto took to the way of the room and kicked in the door but the sight he saw wasn't one to be expected. Even though they didn't know what to expect to begin with, this was still more than Naruto could have foreseen.

The room itself was in shambles. Tossed chairs, broken tables, destroyed windows. But it was the middle of the room was actually clutter-free, except for the two bodies that took the space.  
Itachi was bent over, over a body in the middle of the floor. Grasping the dirty collar, he stared over his shoulder blankly at the visitors before a wicked dark grin crept into his features and released his hold.  
Sakura's body hit the floor with a solid thud. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and blood and bruises decorating her body.  
Naruto snarled at the older ninja is disgust while Sasuke seemed to stand back, glowering at his brother.

"Too late, little brother."  
Itachi whispered, raising his hand up so the object dangling in his hand matched his eye level. The blood smeared necklace in hand, he turned and jumped out the window which Sasuke followed after, leaving Naruto to panic angrily from following after or helping Sakura. His team wasn't here yet. He had no choice…

A small hand shot out quickly, holding onto Naruto's pant leg.  
"D-Don't go..."  
She whispered hoarsely.

"B-but…"  
Naruto stuttered, leaning down towards her.  
"If I don't… Sasuke-"

"It's okay…"  
She whispered back, looking to him with bright green eyes before closing them, going limp.

In an instant, Naruto scooped her up and jumped out the window, hesitating slightly as he ran towards where his team was coming from. Meeting up with them, he explained little and was about to pass Sakura off to them when she once again, held tight to his clothes.

"Come back to the village with me."  
"I can't."  
He tried to be firm in his decision but one word from Sakura was all that need to be said to get him to change his mind.

"Please…"

--

I'll find you.

I'll catch you.

You will be defeated.

There is no running from us.

And we'll have that power.

--

The village was livid with panic and confusion at the arrival of the teams and Naruto carrying a ninja to the hospital. That meat two were found but what happened? The villagers weren't the only one's who didn't know.

In the hospital, Tsunade flustered around the room, healing Sakura quickly and questioning Naruto for answers.  
"Sasuke got away?"  
"Not away! He went after Itachi. He did this!"  
"You should have had someone tail after them!"  
"Who would have been able to keep up but me?! Sakura didn't want me to leave!"  
"How do you know he will return? If he'll even catch his brother! They could be anywhere now!"

"What could I have done?! Huh?! Are you telling me I made the wrong decision to save Sakura first?! Is that what you're telling me?!"  
Naruto growled with burning eyes at Tsunade for questioning him in such a way.

Tsunade locked her eyes on the sleeping Sakura, thinking quietly when a noise at the door got them to turn.  
Sasuke looked to them, wiping blood from his mouth.  
"Yo."

"What the hell happened?!"  
Naruto snapped back and got a sneer in return.

"What does it look like?! I couldn't get a hold of him. He kicked my ass instead and fled."  
Tsunade moved to treat his wounds but was waved away.  
"I don't need you're help. I'm fine. I'm resting then going back out for him."  
He growled, turning on his heel and leaving as the two just stared out after him.

Tsunade returned her gaze to Sakura.  
"You said Sakura looked close to death when you found her…. But then why does Sasuke look more beaten up than her?"

"Huh?"

"Sakura's wounds weren't as heavy. If anything, they were just exaggerated scratches."  
She observed and Naruto raised an eyebrow at her.  
"So what does that mean?"

All her got was a shrug as Lady Tsunade turned and walked out, opposite of Sasuke's departure.

"I was just thinking out loud. Don't mind me."

In the bed, Sakura waited until she was allow for her eyebrows to knit together in frustration although she didn't open her eyes.

It doesn't matter…

It's almost time…


End file.
